


Tempus Fugit

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer really is smarter than he looks, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

Archer rolled off the other man with a contented grunt and collapsed back against the pillows. For a few blissful moments, the room was silent save for their labored breathing. Archer was the first to break it.

"So I take it the situation's been resolved?" he asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," his companion replied, laughing.

Archer should have figured subtle wouldn't work. This guy had been about as subtle as a Klingon battle cruiser from the moment he had stepped through the airlock, so Archer skipped the pillow talk and cut straight to the point.

"I know you're a temporal agent," he said.

The other man covered his reaction admirably, adopting a puzzled frown. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Captain," he said, looking the very picture of innocence.

"Of course you don't," Archer said mildly, "though I have to say I much prefer your methods to the last one we encountered."

"Anyone I'd know?"

It wasn't a confession, but Archer knew it was probably the closest he'd be getting.

"Called himself Daniels, but then again, I highly doubt your name is really Cecil Edwards."

The man smirked at that, then paused, thinking. "Daniels," he said to himself. "I knew an Evanna Daniels once. Remarkable woman, very accommodating. I wonder," he trailed off, looking speculative, then shook his head. "Nah, what are the odds?"

"Odds of what?" Archer asked.

His companion shrugged. "Nothing important. Besides, you and I both know that time travel is only science fiction."

Archer was sure he had some kind of snappy response in mind, possibly involving the Vulcan Science Directorate, but suddenly Cecil was on top of him again, doing something utterly wicked with that too-clever tongue, and the only time that mattered was the present.


End file.
